Kochać, nie znaczy stać obok- kochać, znaczy być zdolnym do poświęceń
by Dosme
Summary: Harry ma wątpliwości co do swojego związku z Ginny. Wątpliwości pogłębiają się, gdy w przepasce na oczach kocha się z mężczyzną.


Harry leżał w łóżku i czekał cierpliwie na Ginny. Dziś wracała z Austrii, gdzie ostatnio odbył się pogrzeb jej kuzynki Liesel. Chciała, aby Harry z nią poszedł, ale on wymawiał się zmęczeniem. Jednak to, jak można się domyślić, nie był prawdziwy powód. Potter coraz częściej przyłapywał się na myśli, że jej towarzystwo nie sprawia mu przyjemności. Kolejny raz zganił się wewnętrznie, gdy usłyszał wołanie:

\- Harry?

\- W sypialni!

Chwila ciszy.

\- Przyjdź tutaj, proszę!

Czarnowłosy wygramolił się z łóżka i zszedł do salonu, jednak tam nikogo nie było.

\- Ginny?

\- Rozbierz się- wydawało się, że głos dobiega ze ścian.

\- Gdzie jesteś?

\- Rozbierz się- powtórzyła, lecz teraz jej ton był lekko zniecierpliwiony i... podniecony?

Potter postanowił spełnić tę prośbę, choć wcale nie miał ochoty na tego rodzaju aktywności, tym bardziej z Ginny. Jednak to była jego dziewczyna i też miała swoje potrzeby oraz zachcianki. Zaczął pospiesznie zdejmować koszulę, jednak powstrzymał go jej syk:

\- Wolniej!

Był mocno zdziwiony tą prośbą, gdyż wiedział, że dziewczyna nie lubi długiej gry wstępnej. Ba! Nawet gdyby nie wiedział, to rudowłosa na pewno by mu o tym przypomniała... zresztą jak za każdym razem. A teraz prosi, żeby robił striptiz? Kobiety!

Powoli odpinał guzik po guziku, aż koszula zsunęła się z jego ramion. Sięgnął do bokserek, gdy znowu powstrzymał go głos dziewczyny:

\- Nie. Zrobię to sama- wymruczała.

Harry nawet nie zadrżał, żadnej reakcji. Nie był podniecony, chociaż wiedział, co się zaraz stanie. Przynajmniej tak myślał.

Nagle poczuł jak coś smera jego ramię. Odwrócił się i zauważył czarną opaskę. Co jeszcze? Może skórzane pasy?

\- Załóż ją.

Jakby nie wiedział, co ma zrobić! Postarał się nie pokazywać swojej irytacji, ale postanowił, że następnego ranka odbędzie się poważna rozmowa.

\- Co teraz?

Stał już na środku pokoju, prawie nagi, z opaską na oczach...

Nagle wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Były dwa powody. Poczuł, jak ktoś przyciska swojego grubego penisa do jego tyłka. I jednocześnie ktoś zaciska rękę na jego penisie. I to nie była Ginny.

Chciał zaprotestować, ale nieznajomy zaczął masować jego przyrodzenie.

\- Kim jesteś?- spytał nabrzmiałym od emocji głosem.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi, za to ręka zaczęła masować jego jądra. Wiedział, że to facet, jednak tylko go to podniecało. Czyżby był...?

W tej chwili nie miał czasu o tym myśleć.

Scena erotyczna. Wstawcie sobie, co chcecie :D

Oboje mocno dyszeli. Wybraniec pociągnął swojego kochanka na łóżko.

Jestem gejem.

Jestem gejem.

Jestem gejem.

Te słowa krążyły po jego głowie, gdy przytulał się do...?

\- Nadal nie znam imienia mojego kochanka- stwierdził z nadzieją, że tym razem dostanie odpowiedź.

\- Ron.

Dotąd ciągle słyszał głos Ginny, więc zamurowało go, gdy usłyszał inny, choć równie znajomy.

\- Ron, to cały czas byłeś ty?

Nareszcie opaska zsunęła się z oczu Harry'ego. Rude włosy, szeroki uśmiech i błękitne oczy, w których było widać przede wszystkim radość, ale gdzieś w kącikach oczu czaiło się zaniepokojenie. Harry nic nie mówiąc, pocałował swojego przyjaciela.

\- Harry, od dawna czuję motyle w brzuchu, gdy jesteś obok. To ja wysłałem tę sowę. Ginny wraca za tydzień. Widziałem, że ostatnio coraz mniej się nią interesowałeś, więcej spędzałeś czasu z facetami, nawet jeśli nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy. Ale ja widziałem. I marzyłem o tym, żebym mógł być tym, który ci to uświadomi.

Harry widział w jego oczach taką miłość, że poczuł bezpodstawne poczucie winy. Bo on nie darzył go takim uczuciem. Czekał jednak, aż przyjaciel skończy dawno zaplanowaną mowę.

\- To uczucie pojawiło się nagle, podczas gdy szedłeś na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem. Ogarnął mnie tak wielki strach, że coś ci się stanie, że cię już więcej nie zobaczę. To takie śmieszne, że zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej całowałem się z Hermioną. Myślałem, że to ją pragnę zobaczyć jako kobietę z siwiejącymi włosami, stojącą przy moim boku. Ale w tamtej chwili widziałem ciebie i tylko ciebie. Od samego początku wiedziałem, co to za uczucie i teraz chcę, żebyś ty też wiedział. Harry, ja cię kocham- zakończył z roziskrzonymi oczami.

\- Ron... Ja... nie darzę cię takim uczuciem- nie zdążył dokończyć, bo przyjaciel zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

Harry nie mógł znieść jego słodkości. _Dlaczego nie podobają mi się dziewczyny?_ Ron delikatnie zakończył pocałunek i spojrzał czarnowłosemu w oczy.

\- Wiem, Harry, ja wiem. Będę twoim przyjacielem, opiekunem, obrońcą, kochankiem lub kimś więcej, mogę zniknąć, ale tylko ty o tym zdecydujesz.

\- A co z Hermioną? Co z Ginny? Co z innymi?

Ogarnęła go panika. Przecież on wszystkich skrzywdzi! Ron widząc ogniki histerii, powiedział kojącym głosem.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry. Z Hermioną nie jestem już od dwóch miesięcy. Nie powiem, że przyjęła to spokojnie, bo musiałbym skłamać. Jednak wiem, że Lee dużo się do niej zbliżył, więc wiesz... A Ginny chyba się czegoś domyślała... a wczoraj wszystko jej powiedziałem.

\- Co powiedziałeś?!

\- Tylko o mnie. O moim uczuciu. O tym, że jestem gejem. Była zdziwiona, ale nic nie powiedziała. A teraz idź już spać, już świta, a ty jutro masz konferencję na 9.00.

\- Znasz mój grafik?- spytał, przysuwając się bliżej rudowłosego.

\- Jasne. Dobranoc, Harry.

Niemożliwe, że jego głos był tak piękny, a ja wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem- to stwierdzenie przemknęło mu przez głowę, a sekundę później zasnął.

^.^.^

Następnego ranka obudził się w ramionach rudowłosego. Do ostatniej chwili wpatrywali się w siebie, a okrywająca ich cisza była tak cicha jak nigdy wcześniej cisza nie była cicha. Każdego ranka schemat się nie zmieniał, aż do przyjazdu Ginny.

Harry był gotowy zakończyć ten związek. Przez ostatni tydzień Ron stał się bliski i swojski. Stał się kimś więcej niż przyjacielem, uczucie zaczęło kiełkować.

Właśnie usłyszał kroki na schodach. Jakże one były inne od tych, które znał! Ledwo zarejestrował rudą czuprynę, gdy ta już wisiała mu na szyi.

\- Harry! Tak bardzo tęskniłam.

Po czym nastąpił gorący pocałunek. Czarnowłosy chłopak czuł się w tej chwili źle. Pocałunek własnej dziewczyny przyprawił go o lekkie mdłości. Nawet nie zdążyła nic więcej dodać, gdy do pokoju wszedł Ron. Gdy tylko zobaczyła swojego brata, odskoczyła gwałtownie od Harry'ego.

\- Co się tu dzieje? Co on tu robi? Ron, idź sobie, muszę coś powiedzieć MOJEMU chłopakowi. No idź sobie!

\- Oj, Ginny, ale skoro już przyszedł, to możesz...- Potter próbował ratować sytuację, z naciskiem na słowo próbował.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie powiem też tobie. Tylko nie mów mamie, bo mnie ukatrupi, jak dowie się, że słyszałeś pierwszy od niej. Uwaga! Jestem w ciąży!

Po tym wyznaniu nastąpił kolejny pocałunek, przynajmniej ze strony Ginny.

\- Ginny, ale... ale jak...

\- To może ja nie będę jednak przeszkadzał. No to gratulacje Ginny i tobie też Harry. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby mnie nie wzywać, jak zacznie się zmienianie pieluch. To lecę, na ra... Ach! Jeszcze jedno! Harry, wyjeżdżam jutro w podróż do... świata, gdzie... spotkam się z pewną osobą, w której się zabujałem... Ej no, nie patrz tak! Ja naprawdę umiem się zakochać! A wracając... Nie będzie mnie trochę, ale niedługo się zobaczymy. To pa Ginny, do zobaczenia Harry.

Tydzień później Ronald Weasley został pochowany w grobowcu Weasley'ów. Jak wykazało pewne zaklęcie, przedawkował Amortencję. Przy ciele nie znaleziono żadnych osobistych rzeczy, ale na skale wyskrobane było: _Nic nie pamięta. Naszą tajemnicę zabiorę do grobu. Kocham Cię.  
_  
Okazało się jednak, że nikt nie wiedział, do kogo zaadresowana była wiadomość. Nie można, więc stwierdzić czy Ronald oszalał, czy w głębi duszy skrywał romantyka.

Dla przyjaciół oraz rodziny to był szok, jednak Harry Potter przeżył to najgorzej, choć nikomu tego nie pokazywał. Załamał się z tęsknoty i bólu, ale nie zapomniał o swoich obowiązkach. Ożenił się z Ginny, a ich syn Ronald Harry Potter został wychowany na porządnego gryfona oraz przyjaciela, takiego jak jego imiennik.


End file.
